Regalo
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Los humanos tenemos formas ambiguas de expresarnos... Pero, de alguna manera, lo logramos. Para ello, sólo hace falta ver un poquito más allá de lo que hacemos. "Participante de Santa Secreto del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak". Oldrivalshipping. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos!_  
 _¿Cómo están? ¡Feliz navidad!_

 _Bueno, me presento con este feo proyecto para la sensual actividad del foro "Santa Secreto"._  
 _Mi niña buena fue Dany (Danyeda Goofy Panterita). Ella pidió: Una historia con la pareja que deseen. Condición: personaje A debe demostrarle sus sentimientos a personaje B, sin decir "te quiero, me gustas, te amo" o besarlo en la boca, o sexo. Ningún personaje ajeno a la pareja puede insinuarlo o decirlo. Personaje A debe demostrarlo y Personaje B darse cuenta._

 _Bueno, debo decir que esto me costo, ¡y mucho! Sé que no parece difícil, pero lo fue, y más para alguien que no estaba escribiendo seguidamente T-T Además, me costo mucho más porque me había encaprichado con una primera idea (que no podía realizarse porque los personajes no eran pareja) y creo que fue por esa razón que terminé usando a estos xD Pero, bueno, Dany, espero que te guste al menos un poquito esto (aunque sé que está mal escrito y feo) y lamento que te haya tocado tan lamentable Santa Secreto D:_

 _Ah, casi me olvidaba... en el fic debían aparecer las palabras **Reina** y **Asesina** debido a una sanción. (Eso se cumplió, así que, ¡estoy libre de pecado!~ Okno xD)._

 _Disclaimer : Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para la actividad Santa Secreto del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Te invito a que te des una vuelta por el foro, es genial y te aseguro te divertirás. Dale una oportunidad, seguro no te arrepentirás ;D_

 _Sin nada más que agregar (mis notas de autora estarán al final), los dejo con la historia..._

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Regalo**

—Huevos, harina, levadura, limones, mantequilla…

Los humanos siempre nos encontramos expresando algo. Cuando elegimos callarnos, cuando suspiramos, cuando miramos, cuando nos mordemos el labio, cuando regalamos algo, cuando jugueteamos con las manos; todo aquello generalmente tiene algún significado. En ocasiones, quizás ni siquiera somos conscientes de que nos estamos expresando, de que estamos demostrando algo que previamente habíamos elegido callarnos —y esto es algo que, de cuando en cuando, no nos ayuda demasiado…, sobre todo, cuando estábamos dispuestos a ocultar algo—. Y, sin embargo, no podemos evitarlo…, no podemos evitar el hecho de expresarnos… Al menos, eso es lo que Blue siempre había pensado. Esta consideración por parte de la muchacha de cabellos castaños puede apreciarse como un tipo de milagro extraño, teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Pero, en todo caso, aquello no puede interpretarse como algo tan raro si, por el contrario, tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que es posible utilizar lo que el otro expresa para manipularlo. A lo largo de los años, Blue siempre había sido capaz de aprovecharse perfectamente de aquel rasgo que tienen los seres humanos…, siempre había sabido explotar al máximo lo que el otro expresaba para manipularlo. Es esencial entender a la otra persona, al menos de una manera superficial, si se quiere engañar o manipular. Y Blue siempre se había considerado una profesional en ese tipo de arte específica.

—…crema, leche, azúcar, chocolate para cobertura…

Sin embargo, Blue no pensaba demasiado en ese tipo cosas. No era, lo que podría decirse, una persona muy filosófica. Pero, había momentos en los que, simplemente, la asaltaban ese tipo de pensamientos. Era imposible para ella oponerse a ellos, como le era imposible también oponerse a ciertos recuerdos. Generalmente, reparaba sobre todo aquello cuando algo o alguien le instaba a hacerlo. Y, en esos momentos, era su cajera quien lo estaba haciendo…

A los ojos de los demás, la muchacha que atendía la caja no estaba haciendo nada que pudiese considerarse anormal. Por el contrario, trabajaba con normalidad, como lo haría una persona cualquiera. Era alta y delgada; un poco desgarbada, en una palabra —pero, aquello, lejos de hacer que pareciese fea, le daba un aire de tierna torpeza—. Tenía el cabello negro, la tez pálida y las pestañas largas.  
( _Y qué lindo sería si no estuviese anunciando las cosas que estoy comprando en voz alta… Todas las personas deben estar enteradas ya de que no compré productos para preparar exactamente una ensalada…_ )  
Una mirada grisácea pálida cerraba con broche de oro los hermosos rasgos de su cara; y tan sólo una nariz larga y afilada desentonaba un poco —pero no mucho— con sus facciones delicadas. En una palabra, era una linda muchacha.  
Blue suponía que su nombre era « _Tess_ », porque así lo indicaba el pequeño cartel que ella tenía prendido en el extremo izquierdo de su pechera verde —parte, seguramente, del uniforme que la obligaba a llevar su jefe—.  
Tess hablaba mientras mantenía una radiante y delicada sonrisa en la cara. Al mismo tiempo, pasaba los productos que había comprado Blue, con profesionalidad y eficacia, sobre el scanner que se encontraba situado al lado de la cinta mecánica.  
Pero, era justamente esa supuesta "normalidad" que veían todos los demás —y que Tess se esforzaba tanto en demostrar—, lo que despertaba en Blue curiosidad. Era esa supuesta "normalidad" la que hacía a Blue pensar en ese tipo de cosas.  
Para las otras personas, Tess expresaba amabilidad mediante su radiante sonrisa. Pero, Blue podía ver un poco más allá de lo que ella se esforzaba por demostrar, y podía asegurar que no era solamente eso lo que expresaba… Sus hombros caídos denotaban que estaba extenuada y cansada, y, las ojeras que sobresaltaban entre toda la palidez de su cara, sólo le confirmaban que su deducción no estaba del todo desacertada.

Algunos años atrás, Blue hubiese utilizado toda la información extra que había logrado ver a través de Tess para estafarla. Ciertamente, para la castaña, no hubiese supuesto un gran esfuerzo el engañarla… ¡Hasta ya había ideado una buena estrategia que podría ser ejecutada! En otras circunstancias, le hubiese pedido a Ditty —por favor— que utilizara **Transformación.** Y, mediante aquel movimiento, Blue hubiese hecho que se convirtiese en algún Pokémon que supiese **Somnífero** —o en algún otro Pokémon que supiese algún otro movimiento que causase sueño—. Finalmente, hubiese hecho que Ditty rociara un poco de aquel polvo sobre algunos caramelos. Y, ¡bang!, ya estaba. Le hubiese vendido a Tess aquellos caramelos como "la gran medicina mágica que le permitiría dormir bien durante las noches largas… ¡y ella tendría la oportunidad de obtenerla a un precio de ganga!".  
Los caramelos seguramente no hubiesen conservado el polvo del **Somnífero** durante mucho tiempo —Blue creía que el efecto tendría unas cinco horas de prolongamiento, y eso, sólo si ella los mantenía continuamente envueltos…—. Pero, por lo menos, el primero de ellos sí le induciría a Tess un poco de sueño. Y eso, a su vez, le daría a ella algo de tiempo para escapar lejos del engaño que habría hecho.  
Convencer a la muchacha de comprar los caramelos sería lo más fácil de todo proceso. Uno de los factores más importantes que hay que tener en cuenta a la hora de influenciar, manipular, engañar y estafar a los demás, se divide entre la amabilidad y el saber decir lo que la otra persona en particular quiere escuchar. Para realizar aquella tarea es esencial el hecho de entender lo que las personas expresan y piensan. Por ejemplo, aquella chica expresaba cansancio, pero también expresaba un gran esfuerzo por disimularlo.  
El resultado: exprimir aquellos dos aspectos al máximo.  
Por deducción, Blue sabía que tendría que aprovechar todo lo que pudiera el hecho de que la muchacha había querido esconder fervientemente su verdadero aspecto y, también, sabía que tenía que explotar el hecho de que pensaba que lo estaba haciendo de un modo correcto. Por lo tanto, tratarla como una reina sería lo más adecuado...; debía demostrarle que el no dormir bien se le notaba demasiado, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella estaba realizando para ocultarlo... Y eso era malo, teniendo en cuenta su trabajo y teniendo en cuenta que su lindo aspecto también se veía afectado, sin que ella pudiese disimularlo…  
"¿Cómo podía ser que una chica tan bella se descuidase de aquella manera? ¿Cómo podía ser que semejante belleza opacara su luz debido a dormir de una manera incorrecta? Seguramente, una chica tan linda podría enamorar a cualquier chico que cruzase por la puerta de la tienda, siempre y cuando durmiera de una manera correcta… ¡y la solución a aquel problema era tan sencilla que se resumía en hacer negocios con ella!"  
Pero, como ya había dicho con anterioridad, eso sólo hubiese ocurrido algunos años atrás. Ahora, Blue estaba en una nueva etapa de su vida. En la actualidad, a ella no le hacía falta estafar a nadie más…, al menos, no para su propia conveniencia. En el pasado, Blue había estafado para encontrar a sus padres, para escapar y para lograr la supervivencia. Siendo tan pequeña, en aquel momento, no había hallado ninguna otra manera. Después, —cuando ya no era tan pequeña y cuando ya podía valerse de otras formas para la supervivencia—, simplemente, había adquirido demasiada experiencia. Además, le había tomado demasiado cariño a su amiga la _treta,_ y no quería prescindir de ella —no cuando le había resultado tan beneficiosa a la hora de resolver sus problemas—.  
Sin embargo, todo eso cambió una vez que encontró a aquellos dos seres amados que había estado buscando durante tantos años. El estafar ya no le pareció necesario, una vez que los hubo hallado. Sin embargo, Blue lo seguía haciendo de vez en cuando…, francamente, no podía evitarlo —aquella especialidad prácticamente se había vuelto parte de su personalidad al ejecutarla durante tantos años de su vida, y, a veces, simplemente se le salía—. Pero, todo lo demás cambió, en efecto. Antes engañaba o estafaba para su propio beneficio…, ahora, lo hacía para ayudar a sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos tenía problemas como los que le habían inducido a ella a estafar, pero, sí tenían algunos problemas para _comprender_ ciertas cosas. Las intenciones que tenía ella al realizar sus _inocentes_ tretas, podían considerarse buenas, teniendo en cuenta que era demasiado orgullosa como para ayudarlos de otra manera. Prefería que ellos se enojasen con ella porque los _engañaba_ con sus estafas, y no que le dieran las gracias —o que la regañaran— por la "ayuda" —o el intento de ayuda— que les brindaba.

—En total son… —Durante todo ese tiempo, Tess había estado realizando su trabajo de un modo profesional y serio. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, se quedó extrañamente en silencio. Blue miró con curiosidad a la muchacha cuando ésta se quedó repentinamente callada y se preguntó qué era lo que la desconcentraba y le hacía perder su eficacia.

Tess dirigía su mirada grisácea pálida, de una forma interesada, hacia la considerable fila que estaba formada tras la castaña. Al notarlo, Blue siguió su mirada, y, entonces, después de estudiar lenta y atentamente la estancia, se encontró con la distracción de la muchacha…

En general, la tienda era pequeña. Se dividía en cuatro pasillos de estanterías estrechas, y, cada una de ellas, estaba ataviada con los productos necesarios para abastecer de una buena forma la nevera. El lugar no era como los grandes supermercados o las grandes tiendas en donde uno podría comprar lo que se le ocurriera. No, aquella diminuta tienda parecía ofrecer solamente lo indispensable para realizar una buena cena. Aunque, a Blue no le sorprendía que fuese de aquella manera… Siendo la población de Pueblo Paleta tan pequeña, ¿para qué se requeriría una de esas grandes tiendas?  
A su vez, el reducido edificio disponía de cuatro ventanas pequeñas: Dos en la pared izquierda, y dos en la pared derecha. También disponía de dos puertas: Una en la parte delantera, que era por donde entraba la clientela, y la otra, en la pared del fondo de la tienda —Blue creía que esa puerta daba con el lugar en donde se guardaban las reservas… Suponía que era la puerta que conectaba la tienda con algo así como un depósito o una bodega—.  
Pero, nada de aquello era lo que había distraído a la cajera…  
La pequeña tienda no se encontraba repleta de gente desesperada por adquirir con urgencia —como pasaba en las grandes tiendas— algún producto para preparar la cena, pero, tampoco se hallaba desierta. Una o dos personas se encontraban paseando por el lugar, y Blue suponía que otras cinco estaban formadas tras ella, esperando por pagar la cuenta. Sólo había una caja para abonar, y eso se traducía en formar una fila y esperar. Dentro de las cinco personas que se encontraban pacientemente esperando, había un muchacho de cabellos negros alborotados. Era alto, flaco, y tenía los hombros un poco anchos. Vestía unos tejanos y una camisa negra a cuadros. Era un muchacho guapo —aunque no se comparaba con su serio y gruñón castaño—, y miraba distraídamente por una de las ventanas que se encontraban a un lado, jugueteando con las manos. En el momento en el que Blue lo estaba estudiando, el muchacho se volteó, e, ignorando completamente que ella lo estaba escudriñando, saludó a la cajera con una mano. En respuesta, Tess se sonrojó, bajó los ojos y apretó los labios…  
Ahí estaba lo que impedía a su cajera concentrarse en el trabajo.

—Lo siento —balbuceó rápidamente Tess con los pómulos sonrosados, disculpándose por haber dejado a su clienta esperando.

Blue tuvo la impresión de que Tess había despertado de un largo y renovador letargo. Le brillaba la mirada, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el labio inferior le temblaba… Literalmente, parecía más hermosa de lo que ya estaba antes de desviar su mirada.  
Blue sonrió para sus adentros. Si hubiese llevado realmente a cabo la supuesta estafa, aquella involuntaria expresión que había revelado la muchacha hubiese contribuido mucho a que la venta se cerrara… Blue se hubiese encargado de que así pasara…  
Pero, no podía culpar a Tess por aquella expresión involuntaria, cuando ella prácticamente estaba en las mismas circunstancias…  
( _Tranquila, querida, si él es más inteligente que Red —y si es menos orgulloso que Green—, seguramente tendrás suerte… Por Arceus, una no se encuentra todos los días con cosas tan interesantes…_ )

—En total son ciento setenta y tres pokedólares.

Blue entregó el dinero, sonriendo. Estaba comenzando a disfrutar mucho de todo aquello.

—Muchas gracias por su compra. Por favor, no dude en volver a visitarnos.

—Oh, claro que no, siempre y cuando todo sea tan interesante como hoy, jojojo —Blue rió de un modo burlón y coqueto, y le guiñó a la cajera el ojo izquierdo. Una picardía acostumbrada comenzaba a asomarse en su hermosa mirada.  
Tess la contempló con confusión. Entonces, Blue le susurró:  
—Tranquila, querida, se nota que a él le gustas también, así que ¡esfuérzate! —En respuesta, Tess se sonrojó y la miró con un creciente horror. Y, ante todo eso, Blue no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir del edificio riendo.

Todavía lo estaba haciendo cuando cruzó el pequeño aparcamiento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El camino de regreso no fue para nada extenso.

Pueblo Paleta era un pueblo demasiado tranquilo y pequeño. Los caminos no estaban asfaltados, y, en sí mismo, el pueblo no era para nada basto (aunque, sí estaba rodeado por bastas colinas de campo). Aquel lugar tan apartado no se podía comparar en nada con las otras ciudades o pueblos de Kanto… En él no había grandes cantidades de personas circulando, y, mucho menos, uno podía imaginárselo atenazado por el tráfico… —era más común observar a un grupo de niños jugando, que ver un auto circulando por aquel lugar tan empinado—. Las casas de sus habitantes estaban separadas por una serie de cortos pasos —que uno podía dar contando— y los vecinos siempre se estaban saludando. El cielo se presentaba azul y despejado la mayor parte del año, y el aire parecía ser demasiado puro como para respirarlo. El viento corría libre por los campos, sin ningún edificio que le impidiera el paso, y un aura de tranquilidad parecía rodear y reinar sobre aquel lugar, invadiéndolo de paz y armonía…  
A Blue siempre le había encantado que Pueblo Paleta fuese un pueblo tan aislado…, daba la impresión de ser un lugar extremadamente mágico.

Treinta fueron los pasos que separaban su casa del mercado; y Blue los recorrió de un modo apresurado, contándolos. En realidad, si se ponía a meditarlo, había regresado demasiado rápido…, no creía que hubiesen pasado ni siquiera quince minutos desde que había salido de su casa con la intención de ir al mercado. «Bueno, pero eso no tiene nada de malo», pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, «sobre todo cuando la temperatura supera los treinta grados. Además, así tendré aún más tiempo para prepararlo todo… y para volver a intentarlo, si mi primer ensayo resulta un fracaso».  
Entró al salón de su casa despacio, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto. Era un día muy soleado y sus ojos de color azulado tardaron un par de minutos en acostumbrarse al cambio. Primero lo vio todo negro, luego comenzó a distinguir la sombra de los objetos, y, finalmente, lo vio todo claro, aunque con algunas manchitas negras, rojas y violetas revoloteando ante su visión de vez en cuando.  
Ahora que veía mejor, atravesó el salón aún más rápido. Luego entró a la cocina de un modo apresurado…, tenía la intención de apoyar lo que había comprado en algún lado…, estaba realmente pesado. Apoyó el gran cargamento sobre la mesa y aprovechó la ocasión para recorrer la estancia de una forma lenta. La cocina estaba ordenada y limpia. Sobre la encimera todavía estaba aquella pequeña lista. Blue la tomó para ver qué era lo que seguía…

 _1\. Debes comprar todos los ingredientes que necesites._

 _2\. Una vez que los tengas, debes seguir la receta al pie de la letra._

La caligrafía de Yellow era linda y prolija, parecida a la de una niña. La lista continuaba un poco más, aunque no podía decirse que era extremadamente larga. Sin embargo, Blue no leyó lo que decía después del punto dos: Había decidido que iba a seguir la lista paso por paso.  
Buscó la receta que había guardado en un cajón y la leyó con atención. Después suspiró… aquello suponía un verdadero desafío.

No sabía cocinar, esa era la pura y triste verdad. Cuando era pequeña, lamentablemente, no había tenido la oportunidad de adquirir la capacidad para realizar aquella tarea —aunque sí había adquirido la capacidad de evolucionar (a los Pokémon) como una experta—, y, cuando creció, nunca vio la necesidad de aprenderla. «¿Para qué?», se había preguntado más de una vez. Pero, ahora que la necesitaba con urgencia, se arrepentía de no haber querido saber previamente nada sobre ella…

«Bueno, ¿y qué es lo peor que puede pasar?», se preguntó con ironía.  
( _Que muera y te conviertas en una asesina_ )  
Rió ante esa idea cínica.  
«Oh, vamos, no puede morir… ¡no cuando todos los ingredientes son comestibles! Y no tengo pensado ponerle veneno…, al menos, no por el momento». Sonrió esta vez, evitando que la risa se le escapase. Luego leyó la receta una vez más, dispuesta a comenzar.

 _Panquesitos de limón_

Rezaba el título. «Bueno, aquí vamos», pensó. Y, en efecto, comenzó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El sentimiento que la embargaba con mayor intensidad en esos momentos —sobre todo después de que su primer ensayo efectivamente resultara un fracaso— era el desaliento —aunque le seguían muy de cerca la impotencia y abatimiento—, como si hubiera subestimado la tarea que debía realizar o sobrestimado (por mucho) su capacidad de llevarla a cabo hasta su inevitable conclusión… La crema se le cortó,  
( _la receta decía que debía batirse con fuerza hasta que adquiriera una textura espesa, pero, en ningún momento aclaraba que no se podía parar durante unos minutos para poder descansar un poco la muñeca_ )  
la masa se le quemó y sentía que tenía harina hasta en el pelo —por no mencionar que seguramente también la tenía en el trasero—.

La cocina, antes pulcramente ordenada y limpia, ahora era un desastre: había crema, masa y harina pegadas por todas partes. (Más tarde, Blue se preguntaría cómo se las había ingeniado para manchar hasta los más recónditos lugares).

Estaba cansada, abatida y desanimada…: harta en una palabra. Se había pasado toda la tarde encerrada intentando cocinar —Arceus, ¡con el calor que hacía!—, para que el resultado de todos sus esfuerzos fuera el equivalente a la nada misma. Tomó una vez más la lista que había guardado esta vez en el cajón, para evitar que se manchase con todo el desastre que había hecho, y se dispuso a leer el punto tres. Era consciente de que no había realizado el punto dos por completo, pero, necesitaba que algo le animase a seguir con todo aquello…, quizás el tercer punto en la lista de Yellow pudiese ayudarla a hacerlo.

 _3\. Ah, y Blue… ¡recuerda ponerte un delantal! Así no te mancharás la ropa :)_

Miró de inmediato hacia abajo y, al ver el vestido negro que llevaba puesto —que ahora parecía de un color gris añejo—, se maldijo por no haber reparado antes en ello…  
—¡Por supuesto que la maldita lista me va a ayudar a seguir con todo esto! —gritó con un tono molesto. Estuvo a segundos de romper en mil trozos el papel que tenía entre los dedos (debido a la impotencia que estaba sintiendo) pero se controló en el último momento. Suspiró y, después de calmar sus nervios, se dispuso a leer el resto…

 _4\. Una vez que hayas cumplido con todos los pasos de la receta al pie de la letra,  
(_Uh, sí, los realicé a todos y a cada uno de ellos, efectivamente, de un modo correcto _)  
debes lavar y limpiar muy bien todo lo que ensuciaste._

Estudió todo lo que había ensuciado. Grandes pilas de utensilios se acumulaban en el lavabo. Evidentemente, todo aquello era un asco…, ella no quería ni estaba dispuesta a tocarlo… «Y qué sentido tiene limpiarlos» pensó, suspirando «si voy a volver a ensuciarlos. Y, claro, luego del próximo fracaso tendré que volver a limpiarlos». Si no hubiese estado tan deprimida, se hubiera reído ante esa tautología.

 _5\. No te angusties si no sale bien la primera vez… ¡se persistente! Es algo que vale la pena hacer... Además, a Green seguramente va a gustarle._

 _Con amor,  
_ _Yellow_ _._

Bien, ¿quién diría que la estúpida lista sí iba a lograr animarle? Sonrió leyendo una vez más el nombre de Yellow, y guardó la lista de nuevo.

 _«Además, a Green seguramente va a gustarle»_. Sí, ella también había pensado eso cuando Daisy le había contado que los panquesitos de limón eran el postre predilecto de Green cuando era pequeño. Pero, ahora dudaba sobre todo eso… Aunque le gustaran —que nadie podía asegurar que sus gustos no hubiesen cambiado a lo largo de los años—, ¿quién le podía asegurar que le gustarían los que ella preparara? Además, ¿por qué había decidido que los tenía que cocinar ella misma? Si todo el mundo sabía que ella no era muy buena en esa especialidad en particular… Sencillamente, los podría haber comprado en una tienda. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hacía tremenda estupidez?  
Pero, ella sabía la respuesta a aquel interrogante… Simplemente, lo hacía porque Green era importante.  
Blue había descubierto una de las formas extrañas en la que nos damos cuenta que alguien nos importa: cuando hacemos por ese alguien alguna cosa que no haríamos por otra persona. «Son cosas que a ellos les importan…, cosas que les resultan satisfactorias, que quieren, que extrañan o adoran. Son cosas que les generan felicidad, y es por eso que nosotros nos esforzamos tanto en dárselas. Pero, no solamente lo hacemos por ellos…, no, no sólo lo hacemos porque conocemos sus sentimientos. También lo hacemos por nosotros. Lo hacemos porque los queremos…, porque es una de las pocas formas en las que podemos expresarles nuestro aprecio. Lo hacemos porque nos gusta percibir en sus ojos la emoción y el agradecimiento generados por nuestro esfuerzo…, porque nos gusta ver la felicidad que están expresando y sintiendo…, porque nos gusta saber que nosotros somos el causante de todo aquello. Lo hacemos porque es una de las maneras de trasmitir cuán importante son para nosotros ellos…, porque es una manera de trasmitir nuestros sentimientos. Pero, ese es nuestro gran secreto», pensó, Blue con un estremecimiento «ese es nuestro secreto, y así debe serlo, porque ¿quién quisiera dar o recibir un regalo sabiendo que tiene oculto tremendo significado? No, no hace falta que ellos entiendan el secreto, ni hace falta tampoco que nosotros lo hagamos… Simplemente, es un secreto del cual algunos estamos enterados…».

Pero no quería pensar en secretos ni en sentimientos en ese momento; resolvería no cocinar los panquesitos si lo seguía haciendo. En su lugar, decidió desviar sus pensamientos hacia la lista de Yellow. Debía terminar de una vez por todas con todo aquello.  
Una vez que saliera de aquel lío en el que se había metido, se prometería a sí misma no volver a cometer una estupidez como esa otra vez. Pero, sabía que iba a ser ridículo prometerse algo como aquello, sobre todo cuando el número de personas importantes estaba creciendo…  
Simplemente, lo iba a seguir haciendo…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió con un fuerte estruendo y Blue entró prácticamente corriendo.  
A pesar de que recién eran las ocho de la mañana, el gimnasio estaba limpio y ordenado. A Blue no le sorprendió demasiado, después de todo, Green era un obsesivo-compulsivo con todo lo referente a su trabajo. Siguió caminando. Ignoró el holograma de Green que advertía que "el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde abría hasta después de las nueve" y se dirigió a la oficina del muchacho de ojos verdes.

Green estaba leyendo unos papeles cuando Blue ingresó, y sólo le dedicó unos segundos de atención antes de volver a concentrarse en ellos.

—Ya me parecía raro que no vinieras ayer, así que no me sorprende que hoy vinieras tan temprano a molestarme.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me extrañaste? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—No —respondió él de inmediato—, eso quiere decir que ya me acostumbré a que no me concedas ni un día de descanso —terminó, suspirando.

—Bien, porque sólo vine a entregarte algo —dijo Blue mientras se frotaba los párpados—, luego me iré a dormir un rato.

Green frunció el ceño y luego levantó definitivamente los ojos de los papeles que estaba leyendo.  
—¿Qué es?

—Algo que va a gustarte —canturreó mientras rebuscaba el paquete en su bolso—. Panquesitos de limón —anunció una vez que lo encontró, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sacó el paquete y se lo extendió al castaño—: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Green miró el paquete como si se tratase de un individuo extraño que estuviese a punto de atacarlo.  
—Pero, chica ruidosa, tú no sabes cocinar —dijo después de estudiarlo durante un rato, aún sin tomarlo.

—No; es verdad. Y tú no sabes sonreírles a las personas. Ahora que dejamos todo lo evidente en claro, ¿podrías tomar el paquete o rechazarlo? Ya se me están entumeciendo las…

Pero Green no dejó que Blue continuase hablando y tomó el paquete de sus manos. Sonrió como si quisiera desmentir lo que la chica había anunciado.  
—Gracias.

La inusual ternura que se escuchó en la voz del muchacho asustó a la muchacha de ojos azulados.  
—No vas a ponerte sentimental, ¿verdad? Green, tú no eres de esa calaña.

—No, es verdad… Pero, tú te pusiste a cocinar y eso también es inusual. ¿Tengo que interpretar eso cómo que te pusiste sentimental, chica ruidosa? —Mientras hablaba, Green se acercaba lentamente a la muchacha. Mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Blue se sonrojó, pero lo hizo debido al enojo. ¿Por qué Green siempre jugaba con ella de aquella manera? Si podía ver tan bien a través de ella, ¿por qué no se limitaba a aceptar sus sentimientos y nada más? No hacía falta que dijera nada… Pero no, él tenía que demostrarle que los notaba y, al parecer, era su deber el avergonzarla.  
Estaba tan enojada que no dio cuenta de que Green continuaba acortando la distancia que los separaba…

—¡Green, Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, ya son las nueve! ¡He venido a retarlo por la medalla de su gimnasio!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Green maldijo su suerte cuando observó cómo Blue aprovechaba la interrupción para salir huyendo. Iba a hacer picadillo a aquel entrenador por haber interrumpido justo en ese momento.  
Observó una vez más el paquete que contenía los panquesitos de limón que sostenía entre las manos, antes de salir del cuarto y disponerse a cumplir con su trabajo. Sonrió. Luego tendría que ir a agradecerle a Blue por su regalo…

 **Fin**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

 _Bueno, sé que el final me quedó algo precipitado, pero ¡miren la hora qué es! Realmente no me alcanzó el tiempo para desarrollarlo como me hubiese gustado xD Además, ya me estaba quedando muy largo ToT_

 _Bien, Dany, espero que al menos un poquito te haya gustado (y espero haber cumplido con lo solicitado D:). Siendo sincera, suelo trabajar con la insinuación, así que la primera parte de la solicitud no me costo (ya sabes, eso de expresar sentimientos sin besos, te amo, te quiero, sexo), pero, ¿qué el otro personaje lo entienda o se dé cuenta? Por Dios, me mataste con eso xD Pero, bueno, en serio, tienes derecho a golpearme si no logré hacerlo._

 _La verdad es que me gusto trabajar de este modo con ellos (Green y Blue)... Ambos son muy orgullosos como para demostrar sus sentimientos, pero, creo que los dos son muy inteligentes como para entender cuando el otro los está trasmitiendo. Así que me gusto plantear esto... me gusto plantear que Blue exprese sus sentimientos, y que se enoje porque Green no disimula que los esta entendiendo. Simplemente, me pareció tierno._  
 _Pero, eso no significa que que me gusta como plasmé la idea en concreto xD_

 _En fin, tengo que agradecer a quien haya leído esto, en serio, ¡muchas gracias por hacerlo!_  
 _Gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad, de verdad ;u;_

 _Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida._

 _Me voy despidiendo!_  
 _Nos vemos!_


End file.
